acercamientos
by meybel campos
Summary: segundo capitulo de "Confesión" aqui esta, ahora empiezo el tercero, espero que els guste, y eso po...  dedicado a  mi mejor fan: nicolette river xD


Capítulo 2: Acercamientos

Me quede petrificada, no podía hacer nada, oír, hablar, apenas estaba consciente de que respiraba. Entonces escuche una voz dulce casi sobre protectora en mis pensamientos: *_tranquila, no debes asustarte de mí… no voy a hacerte daño_*.

Estoy loca, la escucho hablar en mi cabeza, pensé aterrada.

-*_No estás loca, debes escucharme, es muy importante que sepas a lo que te enfrentarás_*-Comenzaba a entrar en pánico si es que ya no lo estaba.

-Sebastián-traté de decir lo más fuerte que pude.

-*No te oyera , no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame*

-¿Qué… que quieres?-logré murmurar.

-*_Advertirte_*

-¿de qué?- no volví a escuchar su voz hasta unos segundos después. Su mano seguía en mi cara, era un contacto frio pero cálido al mismo tiempo.

-*_Nada es lo que crees, desde ahora tu vida dará un vuelco enorme. Debes identificar las personas que te quieren lastimar de las que no_*

-¿Quién eres?- pronuncié un hilo de voz-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- me sonrió.

-*_Es hora de que me valla, no me dejaran quedarme más tiempo. Volveremos hablar, para entonces te explicare todo_.*- Pude ver nuevamente esa luz cegadora. Cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir estaba sola. Rememoré una y otra vez ese momento de vuelta a los dormitorios, pero no podía entender nada. Sebastián no se había dado cuenta de nada, al parecer estuvo "congelado" todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. Después de todo no continúo con lo que quería decirme antes de la interrupción.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?- asintió vagamente.

-Algún día-susurro-

-¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?-No me contestó.- ¿y bien?

-Tuve… otras cosas que hacer… lo lamento… ¿lo pasaste bien?-asentí.

-sí, de hecho conocí a un chico interesante… Diego, ¿lo conoces?- Sentí que se tensó a oír su nombre.

-Sí, creo que he hablado con el algunas veces- No me miró, se sentía mal que actuara de forma tan fría y cortante.

-¡Sebastián!- Era Marina, corría hacia nosotros alarmada.- necesito hablar contigo- Dijo cuando nos alcanzó. Era como si no me viera.-Vamos rápido.- Me miró por primera vez, hizo una mueca.- ¿te importa si me lo llevo un rato?

-no, adelante- Se alejaron en dirección contraria a la mía, así que esto se siente. Cuando me gire nuevamente, Diego estaba delante de mí, con una de sus sonrisas más perfectas.- ¡ah!-grité.

-tranquila, no muerdo lo juro-levantó una mano.

-no es eso, solo me asustaste- comencé a caminar, ahora con él a mí lado.- ¿Qué haces?

-la verdad es que te estaba buscando…

-¿a mí?

-a ti- afirmó con la vista clavada en el bosque.

-¿para qué?- tomó mi muñeca. Me jaló, entonces lo entendí, quería que fuéramos al bosque.

Nos escabullimos, aun el sostenía mí muñeca en su mano.- espera- le dije zafándome de su agarre y caminando directo a unos arbustos, deje mi casco de equitación oculto entre ellos.-ahora si- el ya no volvió a tomarme la muñeca, así que lo seguí, caminamos unos minutos al parecer sin rumbo. Me hizo recordar la noche en que nos conocimos.

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte- Me miró en señal de alguna respuesta, yo solo ladeé la cabeza.-encontré esto hace unos días atrás, pensé que te gustaría verlo.-Entonces escuche un sonido como el de un rio o algo parecido.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?- entonces él se detuvo, mire alrededor esperando encontrarme con algo fuera de lo común. Mis ojos se ensancharon.-oh, mi Dios.-Susurre maravillada.

Delante de nosotros, se encontraba una cascada. A nuestros pies llegaba el pequeño lago que se formó.

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de esto?-

-Está algo lejos del internado-guardó silencio por un rato, luego remato- dudo que alguien se adentre tanto en un bosque.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- subió los hombros decidido a no decirme.- ¿no vas a decirme?

-Sólo tienes que saber dónde buscar-"respuesta incorrecta", pensé.- ¿quieres bañarte?- Miré atentamente el agua, "tentador", me senté cerca de la orilla abrazándome las piernas con los brazos.

-Es tentador…, pero no hace mucho calor-Suspiré- Tal vez cuando haga mejor clima.

-bien… espera, hay algo más que debo mostrarte- me ayudo a ponerme de pie, el toque de nuestras manos desato una corriente furiosa de energías en mi interior, su agarre era fuerte y seguro, casi protector. –Acompáñame- Lo seguí impaciente, rodeamos el estanque, hasta llegar a la pared de rocas y tierra por donde caía el agua.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dije en un tono más elevado para que pudiera oírme.

-tenemos que pasar rápido, o si no quedaremos empapados- Deslizo su mano en la mía.-uno… dos… tres- pasamos corriendo hacia el interior de la cascada. Atravesando la cortina de agua.

-una… cueva-susurre. Mi cabello estaba mojado al igual que mis hombros.

-sí, es bastante amplia.-toque con mis dedos la superficie de la pared. Era viscosa y suave al mismo tiempo.

-Este lugar es genial.-Admití.

-lo es- afirmó. Entonces un pensamiento recorrió mi mente "cosas extrañas están pasando, a lo mejor él sabe algo"-

-¿te… te han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente?-comencé a rodear la cueva sin despegar mis dedos del moho de las piedras. Diego me observaba en silencio.

-¿Cómo de que tipo?- tomé un boca ranada de aire.

-cosas… raras-no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿cosas?- parecía no entender mi punto.

-hace unos días, después de hablar contigo… lo de esta mañana todo fue tan raro…

-¿Qué paso?- sonaba preocupado.

-verás-no había despegado mí vista de mis dedos.- cuando… fui a cabalgar en la mañana, tuve un "desacuerdo" con alguien… el me dijo algo que yo no sabía, y tampoco quería oír ni recordar, luego, lo de la biblioteca… pensarás que estoy loca pero…

-continúa- toda su atención estaba puesta sobre mí.

-bien… se me apareció una mujer… y a mi parecer no era humana, era… como un… fantasma- suspiré.- ella me dijo algo muy extraño… no sé, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca…

-no, de verdad es creíble…- por primera vez lo miré.

-¿enserio?-me sonrió como tratando de reconfortarme.

-si… oye… ¿con quién tuviste un "desacuerdo"?- "no sé porque soy tan abierta contigo, soy peor que un libro abierto", pensé.

-Cristián Héller… ¿lo conoces?- negó con la cabeza, pero de alguna forma… no le pude creer, había algo en el que me decía que me estaba mintiendo.

-bien… creo que es hora de que me valla…

-¿tan pronto?-sonaba afligido-¿no puedes quedarte unos minutos más?- asentí, sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia él.

-¿y para que me trajiste?-

-bueno… solo lo quería compartir con alguien especial- me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras.- vámonos-dijo repentinamente.

-¿no querías quedarte unos minutos más?-

-tenemos que… irnos, ahora-me tomo la mano, pasamos a través de la cortina de agua, y corrimos por el bosque, me detuve cerca del arbusto donde había dejado mi casco, lo saque y continúe corriendo.

-¡eh!, ¿dónde está el fuego?- grité tratando de alcanzarlo.

-perdón, se me olvida que no corres como…- se quedó helado, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.-nada, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿cambias el tema?-levanté una ceja.

-si-confesó-¿y bien?-decidí dejarlo así.

-supongo que cambiarme de ropa si es que Cecilia me deja entrar y luego estudiar o leer algo.- Diego frunció el seño negando con la cabeza-

-no… ahora pretendía ir a la ciudad… ¿me acompañas?- reí

-déjame pensar…-le tomaba el pelo- una tarde contigo en la ciudad o… leer un libro tendida en mi cama…-sonreí, el también lo hizo dándome un codazo.

-oye…

-Creo que salir contigo gana-dije riendo

-te veo en media hora más a fuera del internado- dicho esto ambos nos encaminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Subí las escaleras tranquilamente, tomé el pomo entre mis manos y giré de él, esta vez cedió.

-Cecilia… ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté una vez dentro, ella estaba tendida boca abajo en su cama.- ¿Por qué no me abriste?-

-no es asunto tuyo-

-ok, entonces buena suerte, si quieres te doy el nombre de mi psicóloga- levantó la cabeza por primera vez.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos de mí, no te conviene meterte en lo que no te importa-

-Ok, lamento preocuparme por ti, no lo volveré a hacer.-dije esto, me cambié mi polera por una blusa verde, mis jeans por otros limpios y mis botas por unos zapatos de planta baja, encima me puse una chaqueta corta de jeans. Me peiné mi cabello dejando que se formaran pequeñas ondas en la espalda. Tomé mi bolso, la llave del cuarto y salí dando un portazo. Cuando llegué a la salida del internado, Diego estaba apoyado contra la reja, mirándome. Llevaba puesto unos jeans vaqueros, una polera blanca de algodón y encima una chaqueta negra.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó

-¿ya hiciste el papeleo?-asintió-entonces… claro- salimos del internado uno al lado del otro, se veía mejor que nunca, su cabello castaño oscuro relucía contra los rayos del sol, y sus ojos se veían más azules que nunca. Se detuvo frente a un auto color negro.

-Sube-dijo de repente. Mire como abría la puerta para que me deslizara dentro, pero permanecí clavada en mi lugar.- ¿hay algo mal?

-no…-mi voz se quebró-no… voy a subir-sonrió de medio lado.

-claro que sí, no seas linda- negué con la cabeza, no había subido a un auto desde hace más o menos dos años.- ¿Qué sucede?-esta vez, sonaba preocupado.

-no… subiré a tu auto, ni ahora ni nunca.-pareció no comprender.

-dime qué pasa, ¿tiene algo malo el auto?-negué con la cabeza.

-no es el auto, soy yo-tragué- le tengo miedo…

-¿miedo?, ¿por qué?- "en que me metí", pensé.

-no me he subido en un auto desde hace dos años-al parecer seguía sin comprender.- ¿podemos ir a pie?, por favor-supliqué. Pareció entender que no quería hablar de aquello.

-bien, si eso quieres- Entonces comenzamos a caminar, después de todo, la ciudad no estaba tan lejos.

-gracias- En todo el camino no volvimos a habar, cada uno en estaba sus propios pensamientos. Habíamos llegado a la ciudad cuando él rompió el silencio primero.

-¿quieres algodón de azúcar?-preguntó deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de un puesto de confites.

-bueno- Abrí mi bolso para sacar mi billetera pero el puso su mano sobre la mía deteniéndome-

-Hoy invito yo- diciendo eso, se acercó al puesto y compro dos. Cuando regresó con la más magnífica sonrisa que le haya visto me entregó uno.

-gracias- dije algo incómoda.

-no es nada- caminamos por las amplias calles, riéndonos por algunas anécdotas que contábamos o simplemente nos deteníamos a ver algunas cosas en las tiendas. Cuando ambos terminamos nuestro algodón de azúcar, tiramos el palito en el basurero.

Doblamos en la esquina, y entramos en un restaurante.

-¿aquí querías venir?

-la verdad es que solo vine a pasear- asentí-¿tienes hambre?-negué con la cabeza.- ¿tal vez sed?- ahora que lo mencionaba el algodón de azúcar me había dejado la garganta seca.-

-un jugo de naranja-dije rápidamente.

-bien, espera aquí-me dijo señalando una mesa vacía. Odiaba ser invitada, pero él me había dejado claro que el pagaría. Cuando regresó, traía dos vasos con él, uno con mi jugo y otro con bebida.- ¿hace cuanto que no venías?-le di un pequeño sorbo a mi jugo.

-tal vez un mes, quizás más- se puso serio.

-¿ahora me dirás porque no te quisiste subir al auto?- suspiré.

-¿por qué sigues con eso?- pregunté irritada.

-porque es raro y lo sabes.- miré por la ventana.- vamos…-pidió.

-tal vez algún día te diga-logré contestar.- ¿puedes vivir con eso?- asintió desconforme.

-algún día, ¿eh?-repitió- puedo vivir con eso, ¿nos vamos?, comienza a hacer frío.-no me había dado cuanta, tenía razón, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose nuevamente.

-sí- Después de eso, tonteamos todo el camino de regreso, el viento era cada vez mas helado.

Cuando llegamos al internado, ya era casi de noche. Nos quedamos minutos en silencio, sólo mirándonos. Eso me fascinaba, sus ojos azules escaneándome por completo.-bueno, ¿te veo mañana?-preguntó.

-mañana-reafirmé- gracias… por todo.-asintió, se acercó a mi unos pasos, se inclinó, su cara muy cerca de la mía, no respiré. Me besó en la mejilla provocando un pequeño color rosa en ellas y un fuego extraño se posó en mi estomago.

-hasta mañana- dijo caminando hacia su dormitorio, yo hice un gesto con la mano y me quedé ahí unos segundos contemplando su ancha espalda. "Despierta" me exigí a mi misma obligándome a ir hacia mi cuarto.

La mañana siguiente todo parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, lo único que seguía siendo extraño, era la actitud de Cecilia. Desaparecía por las noches y de día parecía una muerta viviente.

Decidí no prestarle atención. Cuando subí a mi cuarto después del almuerzo, me recosté sobre mi cama, conecté los audífonos en mi celular y puse la lista de reproducción, bandas como paramore, Green day, the bravery, etc. Se repetían una y otra vez, hasta que la nube negra de los sueños me atrapó.

*Estaba de pie, una neblina me envolvía, entonces de la nada, una luz oscura apareció a escasos metros de mí. Cuando los reconocí, eran Cristián y Cecilia.

Cecilia se encontraba delante de Cristián, el chico la tomaba por el cuello, la cara de ella era de horror.

-¿Qué haces?-grité-déjala en paz.

-Ella ahora me pertenece…

-¿pertenece?-repetí.

-claro, ya no hay forma de salvarla, en cualquier momento, ella será una de los míos y no hay nada que puedas hacer. "¿uno de los suyos?"

-¿Qué haces?, ¿es tu culpa que actúe así?-ahora no estaba asustada, más bien horrorizada.

-sí, pero esto es tu culpa, lo que le pase de ahora en adelante… es sólo tú culpa…-me tapé los oídos, un sonido desagradable comenzó a escucharse.-ahora me pertenece- esas palabras seguían en mi cabeza.

Cuando levanté la vista, los ojos de Cecilia, se tornaban rojos, y una potente luz se apoderaba de ella.

-ahora ella es mía, grábatelo en la cabeza…-Sonrió triunfal*

Abrí los ojos de un solo golpe, mis manos convertidas en puños, y respiración agitada. "sólo un sueño, nada más", pensé.

Pero aún así, sus palabras no abandonaban mi mente, "ella ahora me pertenece, es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer". Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a regularizarse.

Miré hacia la cama de Cecilia, estaba vacía, "déjate de preocuparte, por eso tienes sueños tan extraños", pensé.

Desconecté los audífonos, los guardé en la mesita de noche y respiré hondamente. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-"¿por qué actúas así?, fue solo una pesadilla"

-Diego- abrí la puerta, la visión que tuve de él fue bellamente dolorosa.- ¿pasa algo?-

-¿por qué crees que pasa algo?-traté de sonar despreocupada, no funcionó.

-por… tu tono de voz, tu cara de espanto y porque preguntaste quien era- me puse de espaldas dejando la puerta abierta para que entre.

-no pasa nada tranquilo- sentí sus pasos a mi espalda, me giré. "mala idea", pensé, cuando lo encontré demasiado cerca.

-¿no me mentirías verdad?- suspiré. Aún así negué con la cabeza retrocediendo dos pasos.-bien-avanzó un paso acortando la distancia.-

-puedes… Hm…-hice señas con las manos para que se alejara.-por favor…

-claro, si te molesta…-retrocedió dos pasos.-cierra las cortinas-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si me ven aquí tendré problemas, se supone que los chicos no deben estar en las piezas de chicas.- cerré las cortinas oscuras.-gracias.-asentí, entonces tocaron a la puerta. Me sobresalté, no solía recibir visitas.- ¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó confundido.

-que yo sepa no- pasé por su lado, pero él me atrapó el brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

-no abras- susurro

-¿por qué?- levantó una ceja.

-sigo aquí- lo tome del brazo y lo guié hasta mi ropero.

-escóndete y no te muevas hasta que te diga- cerré las puertas encerrándolo. Luego caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, mis ojos se ensancharon cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

"imposible", pensé.


End file.
